1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the detection and reporting of symptoms of illness in individuals and in a general population and more particularly to using a network of embedded devices equipped with sensors for detection and analysis of symptoms of illness.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently illness detection occurs relatively late, usually when a large segment of the population is already affected by the illness and visits to doctors' offices and hospitals become necessary to relieve the symptoms. Sometimes, because of the number of infections, such visits to the medical professionals may come close to overwhelming the local health systems. Furthermore, because of this lateness of detection, not enough time can be allocated for preparation and distribution of preventive vaccine among the general population, or for formulation and distribution of a new vaccine where a new type of illness, such as flu, is developed.
Early detection may also provide much better chances of successful treatment of diseases such as skin cancer. Today, detection of diseases such as skin cancer, typically occurs during visits to the doctor's office. However, at best, such visits occur once a year. Furthermore, the educated examination of the skin condition even once a year is not satisfactory for early detection of the cancer symptoms.
Another common malady afflicting the general population is the backache problem. The backache problems are usually caused by such factors as the sitting posture. Ever increasing numbers of workers spend their work days in chairs behind desks and in front of computer screens, most do not use proper sitting posture thereby developing back problems. If the posture and back problems are not detected early, the treatment of those problems will become increasingly more difficult and expensive.
What is needed is a way to prevent the spread of various illnesses like the flu, some forms of cancer, backache, etc., through early detection. For example, early detection of flu symptoms in the general population will lead to the early distribution of the flu vaccine among the population with weak immune systems, such as children and senior citizens, thereby protecting the population at large.